english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
G.K. Bowes
Gina Keali'inohomoku Bowes, commonly known as G.K. Bowes (born December 12, 1986 in Tahiti, French Polynesia) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Empress Lin-Lin (ep10), Village Mom (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009-2012) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Sasem (ep67) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Fran, Freida *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Princess Canue, Magpie *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Daria, Fran, Freida *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Little Bo Peep, Little Red Riding Hood *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Caretaker *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Norm of the North (2016) - Female Tourist 'Movies - Dubbing' *Throne of Elves (????) - Elf Captain *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Flight Attendant 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Beth (ep4) 'Web Animation' *gen:LOCK (2018) - Driana Chase (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko (2018-2019) - Gori, Tsunoda *Berserk (2017) - Collette (ep1) *Blade (2012) - Lupit (ep5) *Durarara!! (2011) - Mairu Orihara (ep26) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Mairu Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Mairu Orihara *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Shinzo (ep13), Woman (ep14) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kiyal 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas (2018) - Gori, Tsunoda 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Charlotte *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Charlotte *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Senna 'OVA - Dubbing' *I"s (2009) - College Girl C Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Golden Winter (2012) - Mother Dog, Tinkle *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Teacup 'Video Games' *Dying Light: The Following (2016) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) - Fangirl (ep1), Ivy (ep1), Maya (ep1) *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Woman in Trouble *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Sun Shang Xiang *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sun Shang Xiang *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Shang Xiang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sun Shang Xiang *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Hanasaka *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Warechu *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Warechu *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Felicia *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Survive (2018) - Players *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Lily, Sierra *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Kunoichi *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Kunoichi *Street Fighter V (2016-2017) - Laura, Patricia *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Asuka Kazama *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Kunoichi *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Kunoichi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (35) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors